


You'll Be In My Heart

by Geekygirl24



Series: Young Rebellion [12]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Homelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The noise of the rain and the nearby traffic made it hard to hear the voice properly, but what he could hear was amazing,</p><p>Come stop your crying<br/>It will be alright<br/>Just take my hand<br/>Hold it tight</p><p>I will protect you<br/>From all around you<br/>I will be here<br/>Don't you cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> God I love this song. Please read and review :)

Enjolras sighed as the rain soaked though his coat, grey clouds gathering above the city as the early morning rush began to die down. It was the day of their protest, a protest that would hopefully bring attention to the growing homelessness problem within the city.

 

Enjolras paused for a moment….it had been several months since his son Fabien had run away from home. There had been no word from him and despite daily searches around the city, there had been no sign of him. It was their hope that he had found somewhere safe to live for a time, until he was ready to come home….but it was possible that he was living on the streets, hence the protest. The Government just didn’t care about those living on the street, especially runaway teenagers, and it was time to change that.

 

Suddenly, his attention was caught by the gentle strumming of a nearby guitar. Further up the street he could see, what appeared to be, a man huddled in an overly large coat, strumming a battered guitar with gloved hands, and a hat that was almost full of coins and notes. Enjolras rested against a nearby wall in order to listen properly. The noise of the rain and the nearby traffic made it hard to hear the voice properly, but what he could hear was amazing,

 

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold._

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always._

 

Whilst there wasn’t exactly a crowd due to the weather, people would politely clap and place money in the hat as they passed,

 

“That was amazing” stated Enjolras as he bent down to place a fiver in the hat. The busker seemed startled by this and kept his head down,

 

“Thanks” he grunted, his voice rough. Enjolras frowned at the bottles of alcohol beside the hat,

 

“Please tell me that you’ll be buying food as well?”

 

“Why do you care Blondie?!”

 

“Do you know how many homelessness people die due to a lack of nutrition, or exposure, every year?!”

 

“Around 700…”

 

“H-how did you-“

 

“I know the risks okay! Now I buy food for myself and do you know why we sleep out in the cold?”

 

“There’s a lack of beds in the city and-“

 

“It’s not about the lack of beds. Did you know that many shelters won’t accept those who are under the influence of something…mores the pity for me….” Here, the man pointed at his supply”…or single parents and LGBT individuals. And even if the shelters do take you in, there’s a chance that they are operated by drug dealers looking for customers or they’re faith-based, with the extremist members of different religions, brainwashing people into thinking that they deserve what is happening to them!”

 

“So…many would rather stay out in the cold?”

 

“It’s the better option if you can believe it…”

 

“…How long have you been….you know” The busker looked down at the guitar,

 

“Sometimes it feels like decades…”

 

“This may seem like a long shot…but have you seen a young teenage boy, about sixteen. He was wearing a green hoodie, red beanie and-“The man held up a hand,

 

“There are so many homeless people, many are teenagers…how am I meant to remember just one!?” Enjolras nodded sadly, but as he turned away the man spoke again,

 

“What’s his name?” Enjolras raised an eyebrow,

 

“I don’t know what you mean…”

 

“The teenager…your son?”

 

“…Yes. He’s called Fabien…”

 

“I’ll keep an ear out for any information….now I have money to make. It was nice speaking to you” Enjolras smiled and nodded,

 

“You too…I’ll see you around?” The man shrugged,

 

“Who knows in this city…” As Enjolras walked away, the strumming of the guitar started up again…this protest would change everything he promised himself…everything would be fine.


End file.
